Pour lui
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: L'amour de Castiel prend le dessus sur le contrôle de Naomi. Suffisamment pour la blesser. Quand l'ange retourne sur Terre, il doit se confronter à Dean. Quand l'ainé des Winchester apprend les sentiments de Castiel à son égard, cela peut aller loin. Surtout quand son ange est désespéré. (Destiel)


**Re-bonjour everyone! Aimant de plus en plus le Destiel, je me décide à vous concocter cette petite fic se passant pendant "Goodbye Stranger" (8x17, pour ceux qui peuvent oublier^^) Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

Un coup s'abattit violemment sur la table en verre, sans pourtant la briser. Un regard interrogateur répondit à ce coup. Qu'avait-il ?! Pourquoi essayait-il de briser son bureau céleste ? Elle se le demandait !

-Laissez-moi partir ! eut-elle comme réponse.

-Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas, répondit-elle simplement.

-Alors je vous y obligerais !

-Tu n'es pas de taille face à moi, Castiel. Calme-toi et écoute ce que te dit ton véhicule !

-Il me dit de vous tuer !

-Non, je sais que non. Retourne t'entrainer, Castiel.

-Salope d'ange ! ne put retenir ledit Castiel en osant regardant son interlocutrice avec des yeux meurtriers.

Naomi se leva brusquement, encore qu'il tente de casser sa table, elle pouvait le supporter, mais qu'il l'insulte alors qu'elle faisait tout pour l'aider, niet ! Hors de question.

-Je ne te permets pas, Castiel. Retourne t'entrainer, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Non ! parut-il déterminé.

-Castiel !

-Vous ne comprenez pas, Naomi ?! _**NON**_ ! Je n'obéirais plus à un trou duc sans cul ! s'énerva l'ange, essayant par tous les moyens de déjouer le contrôle qu'avait la victime de ses insultes sur lui.

Un regard plus que noir lui répondit, il l'avait mis dans une colère plus que dangereuse. La rage qu'ils avaient tous deux se fit largement ressentir dans cette pièce à unique couleur.

-Tu vas retirer ces paroles, tout de suite, ange.

-Allez vous faire enculer par un singe à tête de chameau ! jura-t-il avant de se lancer vers la porte.

Mais le contrôle de la pétasse en face de lui n'avait pas descendu. Il restait bloqué dans cette pièce, une forte envie de la tuer le démangeant. Il ne fit même plus attention à la colère de l'ange brune, laissant sa propre haine croître à l'intérieur de son être dévasté. Elle l'avait fait tué des faux Dean pendant il ne savait même plus combien de temps ! Elle lui avait dit que c'était pour son bien, qu'il devait lui obéir s'il voulait se racheter. Foutaises ! Elle ne voulait que le manipuler pour retrouver cette maudite tablette des anges !

La colère prit entièrement possession de son corps quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait. Tuer des centaines et des milliers de Dean Winchester. La rage l'empêcha de se contrôler, il devait sauver Dean ! Il devait se débarrasser de ce foutu contrôle céleste sur son esprit ! La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'empoigner son arme. Et il le fit, il allait tuer Naomi !

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de se décaler de la trajectoire de son frère, et dut se protéger avec son bras ! Elle laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur quand la lame vint l'entailler, faisant couler du sang sur son haut impeccable et propre. Le pire était sa Grâce qui fourmillait dangereusement dans ses ailes. Que c'était douloureux, ces épées ! Castiel pensa le contraire, ne s'arrêtant plus ! Il _**DEVAIT**_ protéger son Dean pour ne pas le tuer !

Dans un accès de haine qu'il n'eut pas la force de contrôler, il enfonça brutalement son arme dans l'une des côtes de Naomi, qui cria et tomba à terre, se tenant la blessure en se tortillant de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que ses ailes se déchiraient !

-Castiel, gémit-elle de douleur, essayant de rester consciente.

Fort heureusement pour elle, la lame n'avait pas pu aller trop loin, pas assez pour la vider de sa Grâce déchirée par la souffrance. Castiel se rendit compte de ce qui se passait. Que...que s'était-il passé ?! _**Pourquoi**_ était-il dans cette pièce ? _**Pourquoi**_ une femme était allongée au sol, semblant vraiment souffrir ? _**Pourquoi**_ avait-il une arme pleine de sang dans la main ?! Le visage de la femme lui revint, c'était Naomi, sa sœur ! Celle qui l'entrainait à se défendre...ou à tuer Dean !

-Naomi ?! demanda-t-il, lâchant vite l'arme quand il comprit qu'il l'avait utilisé contre sa sœur.

-Je voulais juste t'aider, Castiel..., fut capable de murmurer la femme, avant de lâcher un autre cri de souffrance.

Elle était très touchée, et des tremblements prenaient possession de son corps endommagé.

-Tu ne pourras jamais guérir si tu tues ta famille, laissa-t-elle échapper, sa voix se brisant.

Elle n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions...elle voulait juste que son frère guérisse et qu'il arrête de la faire souffrir, de faire souffrir leur grande famille. Mais de toute évidence, il avait choisi son camp. Il avait choisi son amour pour ce singe, cet humain, Dean Winchester, à la place de choisir sa vraie famille, celle avec qui il avait toujours vécu.

-Naomi...je vous ai...je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

-Je te libère, Castiel, dit simplement la femme en levant une main ensanglantée vers son frère, ça ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de l'aider, elle savait qu'elle avait échoué quand l'amour de son frère pour un humain avait pris le dessus.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait ! Il se souvenait à peine avoir fait du mal à sa sœur. Il devait l'aider, voir comment elle allait et s'assurer qu'elle allait guérir de ces plaies horribles causées par son arme.

-Pars, entendit-il simplement avant de disparaitre brutalement.

Castiel se retrouva projeté contre quelque chose ! Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre. Il regarda vite où il était ! Oh, mince, une salle de bains ! Un homme...un homme poilu avec une jolie peau ! Un homme nu !

-Dean ! murmura-t-il, alors que tout ce qui s'était passé lui revint.

La seule chose dont il ne se souvenait pas, c'était un nom. Un nom...

-_**BORDEL CASTIEL**_ ! Retourne toi ! cria la voix horrifiée de Dean, qui partit vite chercher une serviette !

Alors qu'il était tranquillement entrain de...de se toucher et de se laver, ce crétin d'ange qui avait disparu depuis des mois refaisait surface dans _**SA**_ salle de bains et en plus, il le matait tout nu ! Quel goujat !

-Arrête de me mater, pervers d'ange ! Et t'as intérêt à t'expliquer sur ton absence ! Et recule toi un peu, j'ai besoin de mon espace personnel !

-Pardon, Dean, pardon.

Castiel baissa vite la tête et se recula très loin de son ami. Il ne prit pas garde à ce qui coulait de ses yeux.

-Euh...Castiel ?

-Oui ? renifla l'ange.

-Tu sens pas quelque chose par hasard ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils. En effet, quelque chose lui chatouillait les joues ! Il leva vite la main, et aperçut quelque chose de transparent et de liquide.

-Dean, Dean, je fonds ! s'inquiéta-t-il, alors que son esprit se remémorait d'absolument tout ce qui s'était passé.

Tout sauf une chose : il savait que quelque chose manquait. Une personne.

-Mais non, Cas', tu fonds pas ! Vas voir Sam, et fous moi la paix pendant que je prends ma douche !

-Dean...qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?!

-Ca je te le demande ! On en reparlera plus tard ! déclara froidement Dean, de nouveau en colère.

-Je...j'ai essayé de tuer...encore une fois !

-Hein ?!

-Pardon, Dean, je ne voulais pas ! Mais j'ai cru qu'elle voulait te tuer...j'ai cru qu'elle allait te faire du mal...pardon...pardon à tous les deux..., pleura doucement l'ange, son cœur semblant se briser.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?! s'inquiéta Dean, préférant tout de même rester méfiant.

-J'ai essayé de la tuer pour te sauver !

-Mais qui ça, elle ?!

-Je...je ne sais pas...mais j'étais sur le point de tuer un autre...un autre ange...je ne mérite pas qu'elle essaye de m'aider, je ne mérite pas ton amour...

-Cas' ?! De quel aide tu parles ?! Et de quel amour tu parles ?! Réponds-moi ! paniqua presque l'humain, voyant que l'état de l'ange ne s'améliorait pas.

-Je suis désolé d'être un fardeau, Dean. Elle a raison, je ne pourrais jamais guérir. Tu as raison de ne pas me faire confiance. Mais je voulais juste revenir vers toi, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ! Mon...le cœur de mon véhicule me faisait mal à la poitrine, j'avais l'impression de...je ne sais pas...j'allais exploser quand elle a dit que je devais te tuer...

Dean haussa les sourcils, et se rapprocha finalement de l'ange. Mais de quoi ce môme en trench-coat hyper mignon quand il dormait parlait-il ?!

-Pardonne-moi de trop t'aimer, Dean. Je ne voulais que te protéger de sa peur. Adieu, murmura l'ange avant de disparaitre aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, un bruissement d'ailes brisant ses sanglots.

Et puis, plus rien. Dean clignota plusieurs fois des yeux. Que venait-il de se passer ?!

-Cas' ? Castiel ? Castiel ?! ne cessa-t-il pas d'interpeller, avant de comprendre la dure fatalité.

Son ange l'avait, lui aussi, abandonné.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour dans "type your review here..." pour qu'on discute autour d'une bière de cet os!**


End file.
